1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extended portfolio chart drawing device and a processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a processing device and a processing method for drawing a chart in which radar chart information of an evaluation object is incorporated into a portfolio chart by extending information used to draw the portfolio chart to the radar chart information of the evaluation object on the portfolio chart. The present invention further relates to a computer-readable medium recording a program for enabling a computer to perform the aforementioned processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method for displaying a plurality of evaluation objects on a portfolio chart and analyzing the evaluation objects. FIG. 20 shows an example of the portfolio chart. In the portfolio chart of FIG. 20, the evaluation object is displayed using three values of indices, namely two values for a position (X coordinate and Y coordinate) on the plane and one value for a size (radius) of graphic indicating the position. Then, the relationship between evaluation objects is analyzed by their positions and sizes of graphic.
On the other hand, in a radar chart analysis technique as shown in FIG. 21, characteristics of an evaluation object are analyzed, using a radar chart in which the evaluation value of each of evaluation items for the evaluation object, on the basis of a tendency in a shape of a polygonal formed with the point indicating each evaluation value as the apex plotted on the index axis radially provided and the ruggedness of the apex of the polygon.
For instance, in a determination method of using the radar chart disclosed in patent document 1, the quality of determination object is determined by displaying radar charts representing more than one object side by side, calculating the internal area each of the polygonal graphics formed with connection of the apexes drawn on the radar chart, and comparing the internal areas with a area of a reference graphic calculated according to a prescribed procedure.
(Patent document: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-197250).
The portfolio chart is superior in that it can represent the relationship between evaluation objects. Generally, the values of deciding the position and size of the evaluation object expressed on the portfolio chart are based on the total sum obtained according to a specific calculation formula with the evaluation values of each of a plurality of evaluation items as a parameter.
Accordingly, when only the values indicating the position and size of the evaluation object displayed on the portfolio chart are compared, the cause of superiority or inferiority of the evaluation object may not be clarified. Therefore, it is difficult to grasp the characteristics of the evaluation object. If the analysis relies on the portfolio chart alone, there is a risk that a misidentification or hallucination may be caused in judging the superiority or inferiority of the evaluation object. By combining a portfolio chart and a radar chart indicating evaluation values for each evaluation item of the evaluation object, it is expected to make the analysis and evaluation with higher precision, whereby a drawing method that can present the portfolio chart and the radar chart in association is required. However, there was no system or device for displaying the portfolio chart and the radar chart in association.
Further, with a display method for displaying the portfolio chart and the radar chart separately on the same screen to compare both the charts, the characteristics of the evaluation object can not be assessed rapidly. Also, there is an evil that information is hard to see, if the data of radar chart is simply displayed within the graphic representing the evaluation object on the portfolio chart, for example, the circle employed in the portfolio chart of FIG. 20.